The bliss of your company
by MegsBtheEmeraldQueen
Summary: GandalfOC, gandalf is seeinga forbidden love and Grima is their only ally and he changes a lot at night. I got it off of a dream my friend had.you´ll never guess Grima´s nightjob!
1. 1The meeting of two lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, the person who wrote the real ones (that great genius that was JRRTolkien) does share the same birthday as me though.....anywhooz. Lawyers ain´t gettin´nothin´ on me!.................yet.  
  
Warning: This isn´t my story, it isn´t even my fic, it wasn´t even my dream. It was my friends dream and since we bug her enough about it already I decided to add a few gadgets and lines and some sort of way to weave the story together so have a toodles good time reading. I know I´m wierd but frankly, my darlings, I don´t give a damn.  
  
Dedication goes out to: Scottie/Homey G and Captain Savvy of the Silver Lasses. (Y´all two know who some of these characters really are. Sorry if I change it a bit too much and scares ya, aye, Cap´n Sav?)  
  
Boromir´s castle stood shadowed in moonlight one cool summer night. The marble columns stood outlined by the midnight summer sky and somewhere about the castle two lovers bid their goodbyes inside a beautifully decorated chamber. The four-post bed was of mahogany and contrasted with the midnight blue of the velvet curtains, opened and the celeste blue of the sheets. The windowseat harbored various pillows of silky materials thrown against it. Beside the door and front of the bed was a mahogany armoire where the doors were slightly opened as one of the lovers had just chosen her clothes to change back into before her departure.  
  
Selmorwai was just behind the bed, a little shy and wanting some time to watch her lover and think of what had just happened. Nothing. Just lying together in undergarments with him gave her shivers. Him holding her. She was mature for her age, when she wanted to be and he was wise when he had to be. He could make her smile just after revealing the most difficult knowledge. He was unique, very prized to her. She hated it had to be this way though. She should have known she´d fall for someone older than her.  
  
She appeared to be just sixteen. She was petite and had long blonde hair that reached her midback. She had the blue eyes and fair skin that trademarked the elven people.  
  
They would never have accepted this. Any of this, especially not from one of their kind. But she couldn´t help it.  
  
She had picked a light honey colored velvet dress with trumpet sleeves and cream embroidery done just unbder the breast. The was pulling the neckline over her head softly, daydreaming and reflecting still when she saw her lover on the opposite side of the bed, still in midprocess of dressing, stopped, staring at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Moonlight does you good." He smiled at her and she returned it mouthing ´thank you´ as she continued to dress.  
  
When she was done she began to fix the curtains on the bed, pulling them closed on her side, giving her love time to dress with full privacy. She heard him grumble as she began topull the velvet material forward on one side but avoided looking at him, knowing his puppy-dog face would make her change her mind, and smiled nonetheless at the thought of him.  
  
"Done....." His voice was sad and aired that dread it as they did, they would soon have to part.  
  
She finished pulling the curtains on the front of the bed and turned a post over to his side. He gazed at her up and down, amazed, drunken with moonlight as her people would say. She smirked, knowing he wouldn´t move from his place before the bed unless she led them both from it. She walked in front of him, her body teased him as she reached up and pretended not to be able to reach the top of the curtains and peeked back at him. He was smiling. His long silver-grey robe hung about him and brushed over her as she got off of tiptoe, not moving letting him reached her hand to the top of the curtain from behind her. She longed for him to hug her. His beard scraggled against her own cheek. She was drawn into a dizzily happy state of mind. He brought the curtain to her long elegant hands with his own wise strong almost withered onesbrushing softly against hers to return the tease.  
  
"You´re evil." He whispered softly into her ears, his warm breath mingled with his words.  
  
"Only to you." She returned. She stepped away from him to get back to her task just as he was about to place a hand on her waist. His hand sunk and he couldn´t stand it anymore. She looked like the envisionment of a goddess in the moonlight, that golden hair, her pale skin, her glazed firy blue eyes and that goldentinted dress made him want to touch her, caress her shoulders, embrace her. And there was the goddes. Tiptoing to reach the top and struggling to pull the curtain close round the bed where they had siply laid in each others arms while sweet whispers and each others warmth covered them. They couldn´t do anymore than this, it was forbidden. She was forbidden from him. Her existence toi anyone´s ears, even those of the fellowship would bring her certain pain and possible torture and dishonor while her would lose her love and die crying in his sleep.  
  
He had to push that thought from him, if they were careful enough and if their allies stayed true, they would never be found out. He had to push the thoughts of a distant departure away from him. Even these departures that announced a few hours of seperation and not seeing the other were difficult enough let alone that. He watched his goddess anew.  
  
He couldn´t stand it. She was just finishing this curtain anyway. He quickly sped up to her and one hand on her waist, hers still on the curtain spinned them round so that they might be sheilded inside it like a small round velvetwalled room. With only enough room for two. He placed a second hand around he and she let the curtain drop letting her hands lay still by her side. He squeezed her waist gently and she squirmed and giggled. They said nothing. She sighed, probably thinking the thoughts he was trying to rid himself of just a moment ago, and searched for an exit from their ´hideout´. He groaned but let her, only with the condition that he had now been able to wrap his hands round he waist from behind her, holding her in a strong embrace. Her back on his stomach felt warm, even through the velvet of both their clothes. She found her way out and tried to pry him off. He held tight, grinned and breathed against her nape. This was her weakspot. She softened and turned, still in the embrace to face him. Her eyes were sad and a guilty tear ha stopped its course midcheek. He withheld a grip on the small of he back with one hand as another turned up to wipe away the evidence of sadness.  
  
"No...Gandalf.....You know we can´t.....please......." she couldn´t finish her sentence. She didn´t really want to push him away, or give in to this forbiddenness. She wanted others to accept it. To accept them., Just as they were. Two hundred and some wizard and twenty-some elven bride.  
  
"Selmorwai, come on. Don´t give in. Melda lai lai." He breathed the words onto her cheek. She closed her eyes and for a second let herself fall into him. Into his chest and cried out.  
  
"Don´t make this harder than it is." Her voice was full of emotion as she whispered this to him. Her words were wettened against his chest by her tears. It hurt Gandalf, this wasn´t the strong, fierce young woman he had fallen for. She seemed like a child in need of comfort and he felt like a parent instead of her melda. He parted her face from his chest cupping it with both hands, her hands were now the ones that held the embrace. She held her head up shivering slightly with tearstroken eyes that burnt into him. She choked back a sob, waiting for him to talk. He pondered on what to say as he stroked her hair, long silken and golden.  
  
"Melda......" He pleaded her with one word to stop crying and she was truely trying to stop. She brought his hand to hers for strength and held this bond against his chest as well. She kissed their knuckles before turning back to him.  
  
"We had better start to the room, we said we would meet there a little after the moon began to set and look at the sky." He knew it was better to refrain from speaking of it. Persuasion in the pro or the con was still bringing back an unwanted topic. She leaned off his chest, smiling as she quickly wiped at a wrinkle her tears had made. He grabbed the hand away and put it in his own. They went to the armoire and produced each the black cloaks that had hidden them from sight on their way here.  
  
A/N: ok, this was sooo the normal part of the dream......sav, u have weirdo dreams btw. Next chapter (and last i think) is where the total weirdness comes into view  
  
And for those of you who didn´t know....melda is elven for love or my love.  
  
Review!!!!!  
  
Now!  
  
Peez? Pety peez wit shuga on tops? 


	2. 2Grima´s nightjob

Disclaimer: i only have 1 thing in common with the author of this story...it ain´t the money, it ain´t the fabulous capability and freetime to make a humongo bestseller, or that i´ve been to war.......We were both born on January 3rd, that´s it.....zip....zero....zilch....i own nothing else. The plot is mine however....kinda....got it of my friend´s super freaky dream she had. (Love ya sav, lylasbnetk!)  
  
A/N: If you ppl just hate Grima anyway, you won´t know whether to stay or leave.....let´s just say Grima has a very different way of life after midnight....lol...you´ll see!  
  
Gandalf and Selmorwai were passing handing hand, sheltered by their cloaks, in the shadows of the passing marble columns that resided at every few paces in the castle. They turned a curve, and climbed a steep dark staircase. At the top of the next floor they faced a pair of large chestnut doors. Selmorwai took a step back and looked back at the staircase they´d just climbed. She couldn´t stand leaving him, it meant that morning would come, after another sleepless night and she would have to avoid her love during the day or if not pretend that there was nothing. It was forbidden.  
  
"Come now, melda. Don´t cower away. Be strong, my love!" Gandalf turned and caressed her shoulders, turning her face towards him.  
  
"Why can´t we leave, Gandalf. We can run away. Forget the rule. Forget the secrets. Let´s live our love! .....I......I don´t know if I can stand this anymore. I´m with you by night and so distant from you by day. I wish the sun not to rise, but then remember the way you smile when it does and.....and I can´t anymore. It´s so unkind! So foolish that the purest and strongest power cannot be put into battle because it is ´wrong.´"  
  
"Now, now. We still have a couple moments before he arrives, you know how untidy his aide is. Hallyna couldn´t find him on time for his meeting if he were right in front of her." She smiled at the comment. "That´s my gorgeous goddess. Come on. We have to go in now."  
  
Gandalf held and relaxed her trembling hand within his own, while searching for the nook in the marble walls beside the door for the spring to open the door. He found it at last, and staring into his love´s eyes pressed it. The chestnut doors opened slowly showing them into a beautifully decorated common room. In the center the floor was sunken about a foot and a half down in the shape of a circle and random velvet pillows, fundoons, and altogether fluffy objects were in there, making it the sitting space. The room was lit by large candles on tall, onyxlike candelabras framing the walls. The sitting area had a brightly colored fuscia veil flowing down to the floor where it was tied down in two seperate strips to onyxlike bars that protruded from the floor near the insit space. Behind the insit, a little blocked off from view because of the veils sat a cherrywood desk, carved with marvelous designs where a slightly plump woman sat scripting some note or other. A matching cherrywood bookcase stood proudly and towering behind the short plump woman. She didn´t notice their entrance until the couple had reached her.  
  
They patiently waited in front of her to be adressed before Gandalf spoke. "Hallyna...dearest....we´re back to see Grima."  
  
"Huh?..."She placed her quill in it´s keep and placed the cork top over the pot if tint quickly. "Oh my.....Sunrise is approaching isn´t it. It´s amazing to watch the sun just slipping over the horizon, isn´t it?" She commented looking out one of the narrow windows at a beautiful dawn-dusk scene.  
  
"Hallyna.....We need to see Grima. You know sunrise is the worst of times. Could you inform him that we are here and will be awaiting him in the blue room?"  
  
"Of course, I´m on it immediately. Enjoy the moments before sunrise for it brings life to some and sorrow to others, but you are not dead, no, simply enjoy the bliss of each others company and ......"  
  
"We know, Hallyna, don´t worry. We always enjoy even the slightest moment of each other´s company, no mind to you. Thank you and we will be off to the blue room now."  
  
"Right, well I´ll be on to finding the master for you all."  
  
"Tut-tut! No more chatter and don´t call him that. You know he much prefers another name."  
  
"I find it so.....degrading to call him so.....Well, I´m of for him anyways. Now where did he say he was going to be at at this time? Hmmm....Whose on his schedule for today? And what rooms have they taken? Hmm...."Hallyna proceded in taking randomn books from the shelf trying to fiund the schedule.  
  
"She´ll never change, will she?" Gandalf smiled and guided his love around a collumn and wall into an adjoining room decorated with the same insit in the middle and the same candelabras except it was decorated in celestial shades of periwinkle, navy, aqua, and lavender and the insit had a more oval shape to it.. They took a seat in the extreme of the insit to be closer to each other but comfortable and Selmowrai lay down with her head in her lover´s lap as he watched her and carressed her silky blonde locks. She closed her eyes to enjoy the bliss of her lover´s touch but a tear escaped from her eyes none the less. They sat in silence, Gandalf reached out to dry the tear away with his weathered hands, soft to the touch and then leant down and placed a quick soft kiss on his young would-be-bride´s lips. She smiled as he hovered back over her face, carressed her cheek again, and they shared a passionate kiss. They didn´t want to let go of each other. They wanted to sun to drown in the tide of light it was stirring through the sky.  
  
That was when they heard a sound of glass shattering and stopped, both looked in the direction from which they had entered the room.  
  
"Hallyna....! They both said at the same time. They laughed and continued on with their kiss, Gandalf´s hands massaged his lover´s scalp and hers slung over his shoulders.  
  
"Ahem!" They didn´t want to look, their eyes continued shut and they continued their kiss. The moment for departure was about to arrive.  
  
"Hem, hem!" came a voice nearby, a patter of light footsteps also announced the entrance of some other ten persons into the room. "AHEM! AHEM!"  
  
They could ignore him no longer. Grima had arrived. They kept their eyes closed and released the kiss, shared a few quick pecks gazing into each others glance, Gandalf carressed her cheek and she sat back up.  
  
Behind their seat at the insit, Grima was looking at the lover´s with an evil smile placed upon his lips, he wore large, platformed black boots making him taller, and black silk trousers, a white loose blouse, untucked, and a black silk jacket over it. On his head lay the article of his nightwear that he most prided in: his black hat with a magenta/fuscia feather peeking over the top and a red band attaching the feather. He was leaning against a cherrywood walking stick to support his skeltonlike figure up with his boot-clad feet dragging and swaying behind. Behind him stood a dozen or so beautiful elves and women all clad in tight blouses, dresses , loose skirts and some in over-corsets, all a beautiful sight, some with their hair recollected into buns and braids while others let their curls or straight locks hang loose.  
  
"Now you two looked awful comfortable, am I right?" Selmorwai had to hold back her words. She had never trusted fully this figure but Gandalf had ensured her that he was completely honest and an excellent secret-keeper, if well-bribed. The bid had been that they would say nothing of his business to anyone, and he would provide a manner to make sure Selmorwai was brought and taken back to her residence without any knowledge that she had appeared here during hours that were prohibited. Gandalf also knew that Grima was as fierce as any pimp in Minastirith could be so she would also be placed under a protecting hand while she moved eiother to or from the castle. He hated to see her mixed with such persons but it was their only safe way. Grima was a good ally to have, especially after midnight when his business began.  
  
Gandalf held Selmorwai´s hands in his own and pulled her close to him. Their foreheads touched, affectionately, but no gaze was held because it would only announce the sorrow that sunrise was almost up and the departure too near. They hugged tight and he whispered in her ear "Melda lai laírai". "Melda lai laírai" she answered back. Then Grima pulled her to her feet and out of the insit, their hands kept tact as long as they could before pulled apart sadly and he blew her a kiss.  
  
"Let´s go my lovelies!" Grima placed his arms around two exotic looking brunettes who responded instantly in exploring his chest and muttering flirtlily about the softness of the blouse and jacket. Selmorwai maintained eye contact before reaching the curb at which she would depart and mouthed "Melda...." Gandalf was left alone in the celestial room, with nothing but velvet fluffy things for comfort. He looked at where his love had just disappeared and whispered "Melda......." He closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind off her, he had to return to his own quarters now, away from her and rest until it was the waking hour for all in Minas tirith, for the hour in which she would return to tutor the guards´ sons and daughters, the hour to begin pretending. A sad hour but at least he would be enjoying the bliss of her presence.  
  
A/N: ok....now that i got that finished....finally, i have a few other projects to work on. Geez! I had writer´s block a lil while ago and now I have so many ideas (mostly book cossovers for lotr or harry potter, but whatever) and I don´t have enough time to write everything. I´m just afraid I´m gunna forget some of my ideas. I hope you liked it. Plz review, even if your a friend of flames, so I can see what you thought of it. Luv yas! The Infamous: Megs B  
  
Oh...and if anyone could be so kind as to tell me how you persobnalize your profile, i´d give ya a cookie ::waves oreo temptingly:: Thanx, uh........ buhbye! 


End file.
